Multiverse Origins Book 1: The Astonishing SpiderTeen
by SpiderTeen
Summary: For 7 years, Michael has been serving as Detroit's protector, along with the help of his friends and trusted allies. But what some don't know its the journey it took for him to become the hero he is today. Dive into the unknown story of the middle school boy who was granted the powers of his favorite comic book hero and is forced to make the choice that would change his life foreve
1. Surprises

A figure gracefully leaps and bounds from rooftop to rooftop, flipping and somersaulting as he went along. He dives off of a building and extends his right arm, curling his middle fingers.

_Thwip!!_

An opaque translucent stream had shot out of his arm as he fell, the line attactching itself to a building and stretching, as if threating to break under the weight of the traveler. But instead it stretches and tightens, allowing the swinger to round the courner neatly, he jumps off propelling himself further in the air between the city buildings. He extends his left wrist and shoots out another line, using his momentum to drastically swing him to the left. He kicks his leg out in order to push his weight and lets go. He drops into an open manhole cover and shoots another webline to the ceiling. He swings like a pendulum, positioning himself upside down and looks through the different tunnels tring to find the right one to go through.

"I keep forgetting... oh right! The left one!" he said to the open air. He uprights himself and swings in the direction of the tunnel, slinging another web as he didn't want to touch whatever was on the tunnel floor. Soon he lands in front of some kind of door, electronically sealed to keep out what didn't belong. He pulls out a card and holds it up to the scanner. A beam scans over it and he waits for the confirmation sound. But instead he's rewarded with a defiant buzzing sound, denying him entry to his own home.

"Ugghhhhhh." he groaned involuntarily, tipping his head back, "I thought Kitty fixed that..."

He pulls out his smartphone and presses the phone icon and presses the contact labled 'Camille'. After a few seconds of ringing an female voice greets him.

_"Hey, Michael! Whats up?"_

"Yeah, are you home? Or are Jenny or Cindy home?"

_"Yeah! Why? Is something wrong?"_

"Yeah. My key card isn't working. I need one of you guys to let me in."

_"Okay! I'm coming!"_

The phone clicked off and Michael tapped his foot as he waited. After a few more seconds the door opened to reveal a red-haired antromorphic wallaby girl in a beige sweatshirt and a red skirt.

"We were wondering when you were gonna come back." said Camille, folding her arms, "Made a bet what time it was gonna be."

"Who won?" asked Michael, stepping in and taking off his worn sneakers.

"Cindy. Me and Jenny have to do her chores for a week now. Great." said Camille, climbing the steps as Michael crawled along the wall beside her. They reached the door and Camille waited for him to open the door. Puzzled, he opens it, only to be greeted by the lights suddenly turning on and multiple voices shouting **"SURPRISE!!!"**

Michael is confused for a second but realized what this was.

His birthday party. His 19th birthday was today. He had been so busy patrolling the night before it had slipped his mind. A boy in a black long shirt and a beach blonde afro came up to him and gave him a fist bump.

"Eyy whats up my dude." said Matteo, shoving one hand in his pocket and doing his usual one leg lean.

"Nothing much dude. Hows working as Kittys lab assistant?" asked Michael, crossing his arms, "Better yet, how about telling me whats up with the door you guys were supposed to fix yesterday?"

"Oh! That was intentional. Kitty put a temporary refusal for your card to help stall for time in case we weren't prepared yet." said Matteo, "Luckily we wer-"

Matteo is cut off by a prissy ginger girl in a pink dress shoving herself between the two best friends.

"Hello, Michael~" said Vana Glama coyly, dragging her fingers across Michaels chest, her fingers rapping on his chest emblem.

"Hi Vana..." said Michael, slightly cringing away from the girl. He's seized by the arm and dragged away from her by furry orange hands. He finds himself being seated in front of a large cake, it had a giant collage shot of him in the various dimensions he had met the people in the very room they were all gathered in.

**_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Michael! Happy birthday toooo youuuuuuuuuu!!!!!"_**

Michaels smile beamed as bright as he could do without it stretching his face and hurting. All his friends and close family. All who joined him in his adventures and whom he saved the multiple worlds with.

Matteo Hall

Camille Wallaby

Jenny Wakeman

Cindy Creeper

Mordecai Bluejay

Rigby Raccoon

Becky Botsford

Finn The Human

Jake The Dog

Alfred Hedgehog

Milo Skunk

Dipper Pines

Mabel Pines

Eric Needles

Trevor Troublemeyer

Kitty Ko

Vana Glama

His aunt.

Sheldon Lee

Tucker Carbunkle

His cousin Christine.

And many more.

He blew out his candles and Jake sprouted multiple hands with plastic knives and paper plates to serve up cake.


	2. After Party

After the cake had been eaten amd the party games had been played, most of the party guests had left, leaving Michael, Camille, Jenny, Cindy and Matteo a huge mess of paper plates and cups.

Michael tries to sneak away but is grabbed last second by Jenny when she stretches her arm and grabs him by the collar before he can disappear around the corner.

"Urk!" he choked out as she dragged him back into the living room. "Where do think your going birthday boy?" said Jenny, "Your helping us with this." Michael groans and gets up. They pick up the mess and vaccum crumbs and within thirty minutes, they place is cleaned up.

"Well, I gotta go. My dads gonna be on his way over and I don't want him to wait." said Matteo, going over to the stairs that leads to an opening outside in the street. "See you Mat." said Michael, waving to his best friend. He sit on the couch and the girls sat in other various spots in the living area as he picked up the remote.

"Hey, Michael?" said Jenny. "Yeah?" asked Michael, pausing. "You never actually told us how you got your powers."

"Bitten by a genetically altered spider-"

"Or how you met Camille and everyone else."

"Dimensional rift caused by-"

"Just start from the beginning Michael." said Camille, playing with her hoodie string.

"Yeah! I wanna hear it too!" chimed Cindy.

All three girls looked at Michael like kids waiting to be told a scary story by a campfire. Michael had only mentioned small details of his travels but never had actually told them exactly how it came about.

Michael sighed and pondered why in God's name did he let them stay with him.

"Fine. But... its an extremely long story so... I hope you got all night." said Michael.

The girls respond by getting up and going to thier rooms. Thinking that they gave up, he sits back and turns the TV on. A few minutes later he gets something soft thrown at his face.

"What the-?!" he pulls it off to see all three girls sitting in front of him in thier pajamas and holding snacks. Michael stares at them and groans. "You guys are acting like kids!" he says "Your one to talk Mr. SpiderMan fanatic." Camille fired back. Michael facepalms and decides to finally give in.

"Alright. But just know: this story isn't for the faint of heart. This is the story of my-"

"Your talking to us like we're five or something when your one year older than us." said Camille, "Well... except for Jenny but she gets a pass since she wasn't active all those years."

"OK OK!" said Michael exasperatedly. "Now... where to I begin... oh right! The spring break of 2012!"


	3. The bite of '012

_2012, Skyway Patrol Genetics Facility._Michael got off the bus behind his cousin Rick, protesters surrounding them and marching past them both, crowding in front of the building they were trying to get into. Rick brought Michael along because no one in thier right mind would attack a kid.

"Ricky, what are we doing here again?" asked Michael, holding his book bag close. The protesters were chanting nonsense about tampering with dna and such. Holding up signs with various bugs with big red X's crossed over them, most notably spiders. His heart skipped suddenly as he wondered why spiders would be on the signs.

"Hey Ricky, there aren't gonna be any giant spiders in thier right?" Michael asked as he and Rick pushed through the crowd. Rick didn't answer as he went to the front door. He came to get his first and last check after working for a week as the facilities janitor. They found him in his office high and immediately gave him a notice of termination. He wanted to get in and get out as soon as possible because he was familiar with the crowds intentions and why they were so upset with SkyWay Patrols research. They were tampering with the dna and brainwaves of various insects and bugs to try to create some sort of intelligence. But he wasn't sure of what purpose. He had witnessed the scentists trying to train them to do simple tasks, such as carry small objects from point a to point b. Though during the time he thought he was out of it himself. He said nothing as they got through clearance and sat him down in a waiting area. "Stay right here Mike, I'll be right back." said Rick, going off and disappearing though a door. He sat and crossed his legs, pulling out his sketch book and began drawing a comic of stick figures shooting zombies. A loud crash in front of him made him pause and look up.

The crowd from outside had gathered the courage to break in and storm though the facility. Terrified, Michael jumped up and ran trough random door, he didn't stop running until he finally ran through a dark room and knock something over, hearing glass shatter. He tripped and dropped his books to add insult to injury. Luckily he came prepared and dug in his pockets to pulled out his mini flashlight. He clicks it on and the beam falls on a broken terrarium, dirt and twigs scattered on the floor. When he looks closer he notices that there were glimmers, and realizes they're spider webs. His heart jumps into his throat as he realizes that he may have an extremely unwanted guest in his midst. He hurriedly gathers his things onto the floor to pick it up. After a few stressful seconds he gathers his papers into a pile to pick up, but realizes his pencil os missing. He looks and sees it laying near a table leg. He scurries over and reaches out to grab it only to feel something land on the back of his hand. He looks to see a red and blue spider on the back of his hand and only has enough time to utter a gasp before it sinks his fangs into his flesh.


End file.
